The Prince and The Swan
by Key of the Heart
Summary: Ahiru is given a second chance and she has no idea how it happens. She has to start all over again to find Mytho's pieces of hearts shards again! But it's different this time, she can't turn back to duck anymore. She can't even turn into Princess Tutu! So she has to do it more difficult and challenge. Not only that, Mytho feels so lusts and love toward Ahiru! Oh boy!
1. Chapter 1

**I really love Princess Tutu, it's so sad though. She never have happy ending and she stuck as a duck forever. :'( **

**I really like Fakir, I do. But I prefer Ahiru and Mytho more together because they love each other! Ahiru is the one who helped Mytho's feelings back! Ahiru is the one who made Mytho fell in love with her! Ahiru is the one who always care for him! She never control him at all! She did EVERYTHING just for Mytho because she loves him! It's so beautifully sad romance story I ever watched. TT_TT**

**Oh and...I don't really like Rue... She's so...so...so...freaking depressing! Rue did nothing but do evil stuff, I mean she was so cable to do everything evil and all. Then suddenly she went back to being innocent and weak waiting for the prince to save her. I was like, O.o. What. The. Hell? Princess tutu deserves to be with Mytho because Princess Tutu is the true princess and she is strong, beautiful, caring, kind-hearted, and she works so hard her dance off JUST for Mytho! ONLY MYTHO! **

**-Sigh- So I want to write from my own vision of what happen to Princess Tutu.**

**I do not own Princess Tutu, if I do. I would make Mytho ended up with Princess Tutu. **

* * *

**The Prince and The Swan**

**Prologue**

Fakir stares at the young duck whose name is Ahiru swimming on her pond. Fakir really loves Ahiru but not as lover but only as a brotherly love. Fakir sigh softly, he can tell that Ahiru is really in love with Mytho. Fakir can see in Ahiru eyes that fill with sadness, loneliness, and lost. Fakir looks down at the bunch of blank pieces of papers on his lap. He clutches his hands and let out a sigh as he made his decision. Fakir grabbed his pen, and start writes while whispering.

_"Once upon a time, there was a duck who once become a girl, a girl who once become a Princess tutu, and a Princess tutu who once become a swan. The writer decided to gave the girl a second chance, a second chance to restart history. Restart the history to change the future for the better. It's the new restart to the new journey on the world, the restart of Princess tutu that will be no tragic princess." _

The breeze came through his hair as he glances up at the pond where Ahiru rests. Ahiru's eyes slowly closes and the breeze came through her and twirl around her over and over. He watches her and then he smiles softly when Ahiru is floating from the pond and lights appear upon her. Fakir closes his eyes, "Restart of new Princess Tutu..." Fakir opens his eyes and look up at the blue sky, "The Prince and The Swan." Fakir whispers and now starts working on his first story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter one...kinda...well...**

**I hope you enjoy! xD**

**I do not own Princess Tutu! Sadly... -sulking-**

* * *

**The Prince and The Swan**

**Chapter One: My name is Ahiru**

Shines brightly from the sun touch gently to naked body of a young teenage girl. Eyes fluttering open slowly reveals beautiful blue eyes and blink softly. She slowly sat up as her orange waist-length hair flow over her shoulder and she blink once again. And then she realize where she is, she look around and she's in the wood all alone. She looks down at her naked body, confusion and puzzled fills inside of her and she saw a pond front of her. She crawled toward the pond and reveals the surface reflection of her beauty face.

She gently touch her face, "I'm..." her voice is an angel-like that is so lost, "...Ahiru." She said her name. Ahiru tilted her head, "That's my name...I don't remember..." Ahiru mumbled softly in confusion.

Ahiru heard music's approaches louder and louder and then she turn her head over her shoulder and saw a young woman. A young woman stopped and stare at Ahiru, "I'm called Edel. And you must be Ahiru." Ahiru just blinks and Edel take out a dress and give it to Ahiru.

"Here you go." Ahiru gently takes the dress from Edel, "Thank you." Ahiru said and she look at the pale pink strapless dress that above the knee.

_~The Prince and The Swan~_

Ahiru is walking beside Edel who is talking, "Hearts shattered somewhere out there that you can't find it. Unless you found it and gave it back who the heart belong to." Ahiru is very confused and lost and Edel stopped. "Here's your stop." Ahiru glance up at the academy, "Gold Crown Academy." Ahiru read the sign and Edel nod her head. "We'll meet again." Edel said then she walks away leaving Ahiru all alone.

Ahiru blink and look up at the gate, "Why does these feels so familiar?" Ahiru thought out loud. She walk thought gate and start on her new journey to her new school.

Meanwhile Mytho is sitting on the windowsill while looking out at the window. Mytho's eyes fills with no emotions and then he glance down when he saw a beauty girl who's about a year younger then him. She wore pale pink strapless dress that's above her knee, white flat shoes, long orange waist-length hair flow behind her and shining blue eyes. Mytho place his hand on his heart when he suddenly felt thump.

"What is this feeling? Why does she look familiar?" Mytho is fill with confusion and lost. He stares at the mystery girl who causes the feelings inside of him. Mytho heard a door open and Fakir walk in with emotionless face, "Mytho..." Mytho glance at Fakir, "...what are you doing?" Fakir asked and Mytho glance at his hand where it still touches his heart. "The feelings...I don't understand." Mytho said and Fakir just remains silent. "You will understand, Mytho." Mytho look up and Fakir just turn around and leave the room.

Fakir shut the door behind him and sigh, "Looks like she has arrive, now it's all up to them." Fakir smiles softly and he push his hands in his pockets and walk away.

_~The Prince and The Swan~_

Ahiru stares at the mirror; she is dress up in ballet dress and wears her toe ballet shoes. Ahiru wait for the music to start and once it does, she stood on her toe and start dance gratefully and beautiful balance. She lifts her left leg up behind her and moves her arms above her and her expression turns to softly and sadness. She closes her eyes and start dance more along with the music's.

The suddenly lights hit her mind as she snap her eyes open and clutch her head in pain.

_**"Senior Mytho!"**_

_**"Call me Mytho."**_

_**"I want to thank you, Princess Tutu."**_

_**"I want to know how you feel for me?"**_

_**"You're hurting!"**_

_**"I don't feel pain."**_

_**"Leave Mytho alone!"**_

_**"I love him, he's mine!"**_

_**"He's not!"**_

_**"You belong to where you used to be."**_

_**"You can go back."**_

_**"Ahiru!"**_

_**"Please...don't...NOOOOOO!"**_

_**"You're no evil..."**_

_**"He doesn't know the feeling about love and happiness..."**_

_**"Mytho..."**_

_**"Princess Tutu...I lov-"**_

Ahiru fell to her knee as tears pouring out of her eyes, "Mytho...Fakir...Rue..." names pour out of her mouth as all rush suddenly force came back to her mind. Ahiru gasps and she look up, "No way..." Ahiru stood up and stares at the mirror in disbelief, "I'm human? How? How is that possible?!" Ahiru shouted in disbelief.

Ahiru touch her neck, she has no necklace which means she's a human... "Quack." Ahiru said it but nothing at all. She just remains to be a girl. "How?" Ahiru eyes fills with confusion, lost, happy, and disbelief.

_"And the real chapter is now begin..."_

* * *

**Please reviews! xD**


End file.
